


Chance Encounters

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Our Idiot Brother (2011)
Genre: #ForBothOfUs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artists, Chance Meetings, Comedy Club, Daddy Kink, Flirting, ForBothOfUs, Hannibal Extended Universe, HannibalCreAteIve, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, NSA, One Night Stands, PWP, Painting, Smoking, Standing Sex, first encounters, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Christian goes to the comedy club, hoping to cure boredom. What he finds is a night he and Nigel will never forget. Will it end after tonight or is this just the beginning?





	Chance Encounters

Christian was bored, and with no muse to paint and nothing to do on a Saturday night, he got dressed and headed to the local comedy club. He enjoyed having a beer or two there, and when he arrived, he sat down to order exactly that.

A half hour later, and on beer number two, he adjusted his glasses as the next comedian got ready to go on stage. He had a look around then, and his breath hung in his throat as he caught sight of a new face: a handsome older man with long ashen blond hair, alpine cheekbones, full lips and one hell of a body. Christian was drawn in right away and knew he had to know him, have him and paint him--maybe not in that order.

When the handsome, tattooed stranger looked his way, he lowered his glasses just a touch to make sure he knew he was being gawked at and finished it up by wrapping his lips around his beer to take a sip, before he stood and walked right up to the man.

“Hi, I'm Christian…”

“I’m Nigel,” the older man replied with a heavy Eastern European accent. He was definitely checking out the drop-dead gorgeous young man. Not shy with his body language, he allowed his warm, golden brown eyes to wash up and down Christian. He kicked out the chair closest to indicate he could sit.

Christian sat down with a grin and leaned forward on the table, licking his lips as he looked Nigel over again. “Well, it's a pleasure to meet you,” he said, a flirtatious lilt to his tone. “So I'll just skip the rest of the formalities. I’m an artist- a painter - and I want to paint you, then fuck you. Are you game for that? Up for the task?” He wrapped his lips around the beer bottle again, eye-fucking the Romanian without shame as he awaited an answer.

Nigel’s full lips curled into a seductive smile, and he took a long drink from his glass without breaking eye contact. He licked his lips slowly. “Right to the fucking point, hmm? I like it, Christian,” he purred, pulling the syllables of his name out languidly. “And I'm very much up to the fucking task, gorgeous.”

The young artist bit his lower lip as he watched Nigel's, his biceps flexing. He smoothed down his white wife-beater style tank top and over his tight blue jeans, shifting in his seat. “I don't beat around the uh, bush, when it's something or someone I want,” he purred, raising a coy brow at him and drinking his beer. “So, you drive here?”

The Romanian examined the breathtaking little twink in front of him with hungry eyes. That routine with the beer bottle had him hardening already, and the way he batted his big blue eyes over the rims of his glasses certainly sealed the deal. Nigel himself was clad in a tight black tee shirt and low rise jeans. The sleeves of the tee were rolled up just so, accentuating his thick biceps. “Yeah, I did. What do you say we kill these drinks and ditch the show? I think I see something much more entertaining for tonight anyway, don't you?” Nigel asked with a grin.

Christian downed the rest of his beer and set it down with a clink. He normally didn't do things like this - at least not often - but something about Nigel really got him going. Placing his hand atop the scarred, tattooed one belonging to the Romanian, he sucked his lower lip through his teeth and nodded. Moving it, he stood and threw some money on the table in a wad. “Yeah, let’s get the hell out of here already. I'd rather focus on you tonight anyway…”

Nigel tossed his own cash down and led Christian outside. His car was parked about a block down, and he looked over at the blue eyed beauty as they walked. He unabashedly checked out his ass. “Fucking perfect, tight, round,” he muttered out loud.

“You're either talking about my ass, or recalling some sort of fruit you had earlier,” Christian teased with a smirk and an arched brow as he canted his head towards Nigel. Of course he knew he was referring to his ass; it was a nice one after all.

The Romanian laughed darkly. “Well, you know you have one like a nice juicy peach, one I believe I'd very much love to sink my teeth into, gorgeous.” He clicked a button on his keys and unlocked the car with a chirp as they neared. Sauntering to the passenger side, he opened the door and leaned on the car, trapping Christian. He looked at his lips. “Get in…”

“I was always taught not to accept rides from strangers,” Christian flirted, leaning forward to whisper against Nigel's lips. “But for you I can make an exception...since you spoke so highly of my peachy ass and all.” Before anything else was said, he slipped into the car and looked up, batting his lashes as he waited for his door to be closed, expectantly but coyly.

Nigel arched a pale brow, looking down and picturing exactly how good his cock would look between those pretty red lips. He closed the door and climbed in the driver's seat. He took one more long, slow look at Christian. “So where to?”

Christian gave Nigel his address and then, before he put his seatbelt on, suddenly grasped his face and kissed him hard, flicking his tongue over his lips. “Just had to…get that, out of the way.”

Nigel responded by pulling him closer, wrapping one hand around the back of his head, and licking over his lips, sliding his tongue inside with heated abandon. He let out a deep growl. Christian tasted utterly delicious to him, and it ignited something explosive in him.

“Fuck…” Christian panted, and undid his seatbelt, crawling onto Nigel’s lap. The steering wheel dug into his back, and he honked the horn accidentally. It made him laugh and plunge right back in, scratching into the older man's shoulders as he ground down on his lap.

Nigel palmed his large hands over the younger man’s plush ass, squeezing and kneading as his thick erection tented the front of his jeans. Rough hands slid up his body beneath the thin cotton tank top he wore, exploring his warm skin. “Fuck is… yeah….” he huffed, lips brushing down his neck.

“We should…” Christian began, his words breathy and punctuated with desperate kisses as he rolled his hips harder and faster. The minx was ready for the handsome wolf to devour him, take him hard and leave him sore. “We should stop...so we can get back to my place. I need you to fuck me-”

Nigel could feel himself spiraling. “Yeah, you’re gonna make me fucking come in my pants like this, gorgeous...how far are you?” he asked quickly. He reluctantly picked him up by his waist and moved him so he could get the car in drive, and chuckled as he worked the belt over the prominent bulge in his pants.

Christian gawked at Nigel's hardened cock and pressed down his own, sucking in a breath as he did up his seat belt again. “No, the address I gave you before I pounced on you, is only about two blocks on the left.”

Nigel nodded and looked at the directions on his phone. It was, mercifully, less than five minutes away. He drove faster than could be considered safe, parallel parking like a race car driver on a dime, and hopped out to get the door for Christian. Leaning on the door, his cock still half hard, he smirked down at him. “Lead the way…”

Two blocks wasn't far, and Christian was thankful. He got out and touched Nigel's chest, a coy grin playing on his rosy lips. “Right this way, tiger…”

Once at his door, Christian unlocked it and pushed it open, revealing a loft type setup with his art covering the brick walls, an easel off to the side. He shut the door after Nigel and locked it back behind them, eyeing the handsome man. “Well, this is it. Home sweet home…”

Nigel’s hand skated down his back and over a hard bicep. “It’s a nice place…” he rasped, leaning in close and grazing his teeth over Christian’s earlobe. “Now, weren’t you saying something about painting me and fucking me? Because I’m ready for the latter as soon as fucking possible…”

Christian sucked in a shuddering breath and then turned to face Nigel, backing up slowly as he took off his glasses and pulled the tank top from his torso with a grin. The minx ran his hand up just taut abdomen, to his nipples, where there was just a light smattering of hair around them, and pinched. “Mhm, I think we start at the end and work our way to the beginning,” he breathed and started to undo his pants. “Come here…”

Nigel was fully hard again, just watching the bare skin revealed. He almost wanted to ask him to keep the glasses on, but the air was knocked from his lungs when those blue eyes looked into his own. He pulled the tight tee shirt he wore over his head and quickly unbuckled his belt, devouring Christian with his gaze. When he was down to a pair of tiny blue speedos, he lunged forward, taking the young man’s face in both hands. He kissed the brunet deeply, shoving him against the nearest wall and groping him. “Here, here now…”

Christian tugged down his pants as he was kissed, revealing tight, silky black boxer briefs. He panted as he looked down at Nigel's underwear and trailed his hand down the bigger man's back, grabbing his ass to pull him in closer. “Fuck...don't stop,” he demanded, and hooked a well muscled thigh around the Romanian's hip. “You're so fucking sexy…”

Nigel couldn't stop touching, couldn’t stop tasting, and with a growl he bit the delicate juncture between his neck and shoulder as he shoved his hands down inside the silken underwear, pushing them down his legs. Christian’s cock sprang out and leaked against Nigel’s belly as he crushed into him. “Want me to fuck you right here on the fucking wall, gorgeous? God...where’s your lube?”

“In the drawer next to us,” Christian groaned, licking his lips as he nodded. He was so turned on he could hardly see straight. “Fuck me here, yeah,” he answered and tugged Nigel's speedo down as well, then stepped out of his shoes, just in socks now. “Hurry up before I change my mind,” he added teasingly.

Nigel’s thick, uncut, olive shaft dripped pre come, a long strand connecting between them as he reached into the hallway drawer for the bottle. Biting his bottom lip, he slicked up his cock and pulled the young man into his arms, hooking his knee and pulling him higher. He began heatedly rubbing two slippery digits over his hole. “Going to change your mind and send me away with this thing, eh, gorgeous?”

Christian tugged at Nigel's long strands for that, pulling him into another languid kiss as he ground down into the thick fingers in encouragement. He grinned seductively and raised both brows. “So cocky, aren't you? You know you've got a nice, big dick and you aren't afraid to show it,” he whispered, purring out the words huskily. “It's fucking hot. Couldn't send you away if I wanted to…”

The Romanian pushed a long thigh between Christian’s legs. “Well lucky for me you won’t send me away. Mmm, question is how should I fuck you?” He wrapped a big hand around Christian’s length and his own, stroking their cocks together, getting them each nice and wet from the lube he’d poured. With his free hand he reached behind, slipping the tip of one finger inside his tight entrance.

With a moan, Christian leaned forward and locked up Nigel's neck, to his ear, where he worried the lobe with his pearly teeth. He started to move his hips, tight pucker squeezing around he Romanian's finger to entice him, “Oh I think any way is good,” he breathed, hot and rough against the shell of the older man's ear. “There's no way you're gonna keep this ass of mine waiting so you should choose quickly…”

Nigel turned Christian around, and turned his head to the side, scraping sharp teeth beneath his ear and down his neck. He pushed a finger inside Christian, followed by another one. “Fucking hell...are you ready?” he asked, grinding his cock between the younger man’s plush ass cheeks.  
  
“God, yes,” Christian moaned, face against the wall as he stroked his cock and waited to be fucked. His heart was pounding and heat was swirling in his core, down to his groin. “Fuck me hard, Daddy…”

Nigel groaned at the words. “Kinky little thing, aren’t you, mmm?” he rasped before he nudged at the tight, hot opening, spreading the brunet’s ass cheeks, his bulbous cock head teasing him. In a hard, decisive thrust he breached Christian, filling him and driving in down to the root. He quickly gripped his hips to hold him still, remaining deeply embedded and throbbing inside him. “Fuck, oh fuck…”

“Yeah,” Christian panted in answer to the kinky bit, his nails clawing at the wall on front of him as he as stretched. Nigel was big as hell, but soon the pain started to give way to pleasure and he relaxed, arching his toned back, his muscular cheeks jiggling. “Oh shit. Harder. Spank me and fuck me, Daddy. Come on-”

The Romanian cursed in his native tongue as his cock was swallowed up by Christian’s body. As he arched into him, Nigel raked his nails down his long back, fingernails leaving long pink lines along pale, defined planes of muscle. He had the body of a fucking model. Well, the everything of a model really. “Hard, gorgeous? I can accommodate that,” he replied, and began moving faster. His hips slapped bare skin on skin against the young man’s ass, and he began a harsh rhythm, driving his cock in and dragging it all the way out, slamming him into the wall. He pulled his hand back and spanked Christian, leaving a beautiful handprint on his juicy backside.

“That's it, oh yeah, baby, fuck my ass,” Christian growled, moving his hips back to meet each thrust, his balls slapping against his muscular thighs. The young man was quite kinky. He loved all of the fun ways something like this could go down. Maybe it was his artistic side but he was burning with desire for the big man behind him. “Fucking choke me, hurt me...mm shit you feel so good, so deep inside me like this.”

“God damn,” Nigel chuckled roughly, before his lips curled into a snarl and he wrapped a hand around Christian’s throat. Pulling his head back, he whispered in his ear, fucking him harder. “Want it rough, do you? What a bad boy you are, tempting a complete fucking stranger like this, bringing me to your home. You’ve no idea who I am or what I do, hmm?” he asked in a gravelly voice as he pounded him.

“Don't fucking care what you do,” Christian managed, his air cut off in just the right way to heighten his pleasure as he jerked his cock faster, squeezing it tightly as his release promised to spill at any minute. He canted his head back further, exposing more of the long column of his throat as he was pounded just how he liked it. “Long as you don't stop this. But yeah, I like it rough. Really rough.”

Nigel pulled him away from the wall enough to properly bend him over, pushing his back down. “Grab your ankles, beautiful. Want to see just how deep you can take this big Romanian dick,” he said, and at the adjusted stance, he drove in as far as he could, bottoming out with a grunt. He gripped Christian’s hips brutally hard, leaving thumb shaped bruises. “Keep stroking your cock for Daddy, you hear me?”

“Yes,” Christian huffed, gripping his cock again and doing exactly as he'd been told. Every nerve in his body was on fire with pleasure, his balls twitching as he grew closer and closer. He'd never been fucked like this before and he knew he'd definitely be wanting a repeat performance at some point. At least another round, maybe after he painted him. “Drive in hard, yeah, fucking drill me, Daddy-”

Nigel felt his balls drawing up, but held off, pulling all the way out and pinching the base of his cock roughly. “Fuck, you feel too fucking good,” he cursed and then plunged right back in. “Put one hand up on the wall and keep stroking with the other. I want to see how pretty you arch your back for me, “ he demanded as he bent his knees and angled his hips up, knowing this would be the optimum angle to hit his prostate. “Gonna make you come on my cock…”

Christian did just that, curving his spine perfectly as he braced himself there, his body shaking as moaned, whorishly and spread his legs wider, cheeks parting beautifully. “I'm gonna come,” he panted, biting his lower lip hard. “Almost...fuck...I'm almost there. Don't stop. You feel so good too-”

Nigel massaged down the young man’s thick, hairy thighs, admiringly how completely debauched he looked like this. Fucking hell, it was just his night to encounter Christian. He jackhammered into him then, bracing his hands against his hips, his ass muscles flexing. “I’m gonna come too, oh fuck, come on, that’s it, come for me, come on my dick,” he begged.

“Fill me up,” Christian pleaded, his eyes rolling back in his head as he bounced back against Nigel's cock, squeezing it with his hole as he stroked his own dick. His breathing picked up, heart thudding in his ears as his vision whited out. The twink came then, crying out loud and breathily as he splashed his milky nectar over his fist and onto the wall in front of him. “Mm Daddy, fuck, fuck-!”

“Oh fuck, yes, I’m coming...fuck..!” The sight of the sexy young stranger’s come splashing against the wall was the last thing he saw before he orgasmed. Nigel howled and snapped against him as he felt his balls unload, his climax pulsing up his thick shaft and into Christian. He smacked and rubbed the curve of his ass; the way his come squeezed out around his cock and leaked out was absolutely decadent.

Christian panted, up against the wall as he felt the warm come shoot into his ass. He knew that bringing a stranger home, fucking him without a condom was risky, but something about Nigel really just spoke to him. In mind and dick, really. Either way, he was always one to take a risk. “Best fucking lay I've ever had…”

Nigel slid out from inside him and turned him around slowly, peppering kisses over his shoulders as he caught his breath. “Likewise, darling. You’re quite the wicked, perfect little minx, Christian,” he purred.

“And you're a tiger,” Christian crooned, and captured Nigel's lips for a slow kiss.

Nigel chuckled and pulled on his softening cock, bending down to retrieve his pants. “You smoke?”

Christian grabbed his clothing and then nodded. “Only in cases like this. On the patio. I have to clean up and I'll be right out.” He winked and padded towards the bathroom, calling out over his shoulder. “Still going to paint you after we smoke though.”

“I look forward to that,” Nigel answered, and made his way to the patio where the young man had indicated. As he looked down over the rail, he lit the smoke and inhaled deeply, leaning still shirtless over the edge and looking at the empty alley below. He turned back to look through the glass inside Christian’s house. Well, this had turned out to be a pretty fucking fantastic night.

A moment later, Christian walked out with two beers, just a pair of low hanging jeans on, glasses in place as he handed a cold one to Nigel and stole his cigarette, coyly. He took a deep draw, and exhaled the smoke into the air with a contented sigh before he downed a bit of his drink. “Glad I decided to go out tonight,” he grinned, standing shoulder to shoulder with the bigger man, resting his muscular forearms on the metal railing. “Didn't plan on having random sex tonight and I don't do that often, but I'm glad we did…”

Nigel laughed and took a drag on the shared smoke. “I didn’t expect this either, though I’m glad as fuck I came out too. Friend got me the tickets. He was supposed to go but had something come up. Good fucking thing he did,” he said, enjoying the weight of Christian against him.

“One hell of a good happenstance,” Christian grinned, still smoking on the cigarette he'd stolen from Nigel though the Romanian had already lit another. The young man leaned over and playfully bit the older man's shoulder then kissed up to the tattoo on his neck. “I go here often. Or when I'm bored. Sometimes for inspiration.”

“Hmmm. Nice. And you were saying you wanted to paint me, hmm?” Nigel grinned. He reached his hand down into his underwear to adjust himself, utterly lacking in self-consciousness or embarrassment.

Christian finished the smoke and flicked it over the rail, nodding as he exhaled. “Yeah,” he hummed, his eyes trailing down to Nigel's groin. He walked inside and called over his shoulder as he waited for him to join him. “Nude. Come on.”

Nigel gave him a toothsome grin, sharp fangs glinting in the low light of Christian’s apartment. “I’d have to say, this will be a first for me,” he remarked, shucking his pants off once again and leaving them on the floor. “Everything?” he asked.

“Everything,” Christian smiled, and walked Nigel over to the carmel colored leather chaise. He got his paints, brushes and palette, and sat down on the stool, facing the place he wanted the Romanian positioned. “Let me see what ideas you have for a pose first, if I don't like it, I'll move you, sexy…”

Nigel blushed slightly, though he was of course never one to be bashful by any means, the thought of being painted like this was flattering. He knew he was attractive, but he didn’t imagine someone would want to actually paint him like this. He sat on the thick rug on the floor, leaned up against the chaise, and placed his hands on his thick, furry thighs. He leaned, shoulders pulled back, and scratched his jaw in an attempt to look relaxed. “I don’t really know what to do,” he said uncertainly, his flaccid, uncut cock laying against his leg atop plump balls.

“Well I led you to the chaise to pose there, but I think this might be good,” Christian grinned, and then got up. He walked and fixed his hair, assessing. “Lay on your side, with your face cast up, head on your palm.” The young man helped him pose, licking his lips as he looked at the god like Viking and once he had him where he wanted him, he kissed his lips before walking back to sit down. “Now don't move. If you need a break, let me know...”

Nigel held the pose as best he could. “I feel fucking ridiculous, you know,” he said, trying not to look over at Christian, though he wanted to. He satisfied himself watching from his periphery.

Christian laughed and began painting. “You look sexy as hell,” he said and then continued.

He kept at it for a bit and was nearly done, just some finishing touches to do but he could do those later. “Come look at it,” he said, and looked at Nigel over the rim of his glasses, a mist of sweat covering his shirtless skin. “Tell me what you think.”

Nigel got up and sauntered over to Christian, leaning one hand down on the easel and looking at his work. The young man’s lean, hairless chest glistened with a fine sheen of sweat from the warmth of the room. He found himself wanting to lick him all over, but instead he licked his lips and examined the picture. “Wow. You're very fucking talented, darling. That's amazing,” he said, marveling at the likeness. “You made me look good…”

Christian blushed at that, all the way to the tips of his elf-like ears and smiled. It was nice to know that his work was appreciated. The young man knew he was talented but he was still humbled about it despite his confidence. “Thanks,” he said and then dabbed a bit of white paint on Nigel’s stomach, playfully, ready to get dirty all over again as he eyed the Romanian hungrily. “Didn't need me to make you look good though.”

The older man looked down at the stark contrast of white against his dark abdomen, and he quirked a brow, grinning at Christian. “Oh now, darling. That was a mistake,” he said. He dipped his finger in a red pot and smeared it over a smooth pectoral with a boyish smirk.

A drop of the paint landed on the floor coverings and Christian chuckled, placing his hand in the blue and standing to wipe it on Nigel’s neck and into his chest hair. “No, that was a mistake,” he grinned mischievously and leaned forward to bite the older man's lower lip before taking off his jeans. “Ever fuck while covered in paint before?”

“No, but I think I'm about to,” he growled in playful  
menace, reaching his hand in the white and leaving an imprint as he smacked Christian’s ass.

Stepping out of the jeans that pooled around his ankles, Christian smeared orange paint down Nigel’s arms and to his back, keeping one hand clean so he could take the large Romanian cock into it. “Yeah, looks like it,” he breathed out and kissed him again before tugging him down to the floor. “Might need to do this again after tonight too, artists like to try things a few times to make sure they get it right…”

The two, previously strangers, spent the entire night playing, fucking, and enjoying each other. Was it a random, one night stand, or a serendipitous meeting? Whatever the answer, it was a night neither would forget.

 


End file.
